Burkina Faso 2500 franc coin
Burkina Faso |value= 2500.00 francs |years= 2007 |mass= 7.775 g |diameter= 27.3 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |edge= reeded |obverse= , , state title, year |reverse= , "value" }} The 2500 franc coin is a fantasy essai piece of Burkina Faso that was issued in 2007. It was distributed as part of a series of pieces commemorating the , which also includes fantasies for Benin, Côte d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast), Mali, Niger, Senegal, and Togo. The face value of 2500 francs that it carries is not officially recognized by any country, and as such, the piece only holds collectible value to exonumists and for its low melt value. The coin is currently listed in Krause's Unusual World Coins under a section entitled "Burkina Faso". The coin is composed of .999 fine silver, weighs approximately 7.775 grams, and measures 27.3 millimeters in diameter. It has a reeded edge and is round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a central based on supported by two , with an open below. Two intersect behind the escutcheon, and near the tips a bearing the country name "BURKINA FASO" is present, and close to the bottoms of the weapons is another scroll, flanked by of and bearing the "Unité, Progrès, Justice" ( : "Unity, Progress, Justice"). On the coin, between the uppermost scroll and the escutcheon, the word "ESSAI" is inscribed, identifying the piece as a pattern. Printed along the upper rim of the piece, above the arms, is the state title "BURKINA FASO", and engraved in a counterclockwise direction at the bottom of the piece is the national motto "UNITÉ • PROGRÈS • JUSTICE". The date "2007" is shown in the middle of the piece in a larger font than the aforementioned texts, the first two digits separated from the last two by the coat of arms. Underneath the "2" and "7" in the year are small s. Featured in the center of the coin's reverse is a facing illustration of (1759–1833), an English who campaigned to end , primarily in the British Empire. The caption "William Wilberforce" is shown to the left of his likeness, arched counterclockwise in the direction of the coin's rim, while the dates of his life, "1759-1833" are shown to the right of the image, also curved toward the rim. Inscribed along the upper rim of the piece is the French legend "Commémoration de l'abolition de l'esclavage", which translates to English as "Commemoration of the abolition of slavery". Such text commences at the coin's left rim and extends in a clockwise direction to the right periphery. Printed at the bottom of the piece is the "face value" of "2500 francs", flanked to the left and right by a small point. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised. In total, 850 examples of the Burkina Faso 2500 franc fantasy coin were produced, all in Uncirculated condition. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 2007 Burkina Faso 2500 Francs X #E1 *JFV Coins – Burkina Faso 2500 Francs 2007 *Joel Anderson Interesting World Coins – African coins and currency Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Burkina Faso Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Fantasy coins Category:Round coins Category:Silver